Henry New Grandma
by Creator123
Summary: Creator 123 is back with another erotic story with Henry Mills. And I made this one better. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Thursday when Belle, my step-grandmother changed my life for the better, and introduced me to a world I never knew existed! I was cleaning up Mr. Gold store for the day, he was gone with my mothers and hook to find the snow queen, when Belle cam to me and said "Henry, do you know what a cum-bucket is?" Now I'm a healthy, constantly-horny 14 year old boy, but in this case I didn't make the connection.  
>"Belle, I have no idea what a cum-bucket is, what are you talking about?"<br>She was clearly very nervous as she took her time in replying, but then she looked at me and said "I read in a book that a cum-bucket is a woman who lets her man fuck her any time, any place, and any way he wants. I'm so damn horny since I read that part and my vibrator is not the same as a big hard cock pumping cum into me! I know I'm your new grandmother and I'm much older, and I understand if you are only interested in girls your own age, but could I please, please, please be your cum-bucket?"  
>I choked on a mouthful of shock as I simply could not believe what I was hearing. Belle never used language like this in front of my grandpa and I, and now she was offering to let me fuck her whenever I wanted!<br>Let me tell you my new grandma is hot. She is average height and nice long brown hair, a great figure and firm breasts that are probably C-cup size. And she have a nice ass.  
>"Let me get this I right." I said. "You're telling me I can fuck you whenever I want, however I want, I just say the word and you'll fuck me?"<br>She nodded and gave me a nervous smile. "You can tell me how to dress, you can tell me how to act, and you can slide your nice, fat dick into my cunt, my arse, or down my throat whenever you want. Anything you want is fine with me baby, I simply have to get some regular fucking or I'll go insane!"  
>We had always been a pretty strange family but this was simply too good to be true, and now it was my turn to be nervous as I was still a virgin! Sure, I masturbated at every opportunity and seemed to spend half my life looking at internet porn with cum on my chest, but I'd never had my cock inside a girl before.<br>"Can I fuck you right now?"  
>"Sure honey, do you want to do me here on the desk?" Without waiting for my reply she stood and slipped her coat off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She bent over the table, spread her legs wide, and looked back at me with a large welcoming smile. "Come and get it honey. I've got a hot, juicy cunt just waiting for you!"<br>My pants disappeared in record time and my cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum in anticipation. I moved behind Belle and lined up with her glistening cunt. Sure enough she was ready for me and my cock slid in easily, stretching her fuck-tunnel as I entered. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned "Oh baby, that feels so fucking good! Your cock is even bigger than your grandfather, slide that monster in me and give me your cum baby!"  
>I didn't need any further encouragement and I couldn't hold back anyway, so I slammed my cock deep into Belle's cunt and gave her the fucking she craved. The sensations were fantastic, as I could feel every ridge on my cock being gripped by a slick, velvet glove. "Get ready Belle, I'm going to cum soon!"<br>"Give it to me Henry!" She hissed. "Pound my fuck-hole and fill it with your juice!"  
>Hearing Belle talking like some filthy, wanton fuck-slut pushed me over the edge and I started pumping jets of cum into her slick hole. My nuts were boiling and I had never cum so hard in my life. I felt as though I could cum for a week, and our combined juices started pushing back past my still-pumping cock and dribbling down my nuts onto the floor. Finally I collapsed on her back, feeling the sweat between our hot bodies.<br>"So baby." She whispered. "Was that your very first fuck, and how was it?"  
>"You're my very first fuck grandma, and it was simply un-fucking-believable!"<br>"So baby, can I be your very own fuck-slut, cum-bucket from now on?" She asked.  
>I may have been slow on the initial uptake, but now I was catching on fast!<br>"Belle, I'm going to fuck you until my nuts run dry or you can't take it anymore!"  
>"Baby." She replied. "I will take as much as you can give me, so bring it on!"<p>

My cock was surprisingly still rock-hard, so I slipped out of her dripping cunt and rolled her over onto her back. I grabbed her by the shoulders and slid her toward me until her head was hanging over the table. Taking my glistening cock in one hand, I pushed her head down and she smiled as she realized I was going to feed her some virile man-meat. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide.  
>As my cock-head entered her mouth she closed her lips around my meat, taking care to keep her teeth well away. I am proud to say my cock measures a full 8 inches from nuts to head, and I slipped about half my meat into grandma's mouth until I hit her throat. Belle started moaning and salivating around my cock, which only intensified the feelings as I slid in and out. Looking down, I could see our juices bubbling out of her freshly-fucked cunt, and she was clearly getting turned-on as the flow increased. She surprised me by moving her hands behind me, and as I hit what I thought was her limit, she grabbed my butt and jerked me toward her which drove my cock right down her throat! I stopped thrusting, thinking I was going to choke her, but she was still moaning, working my cock over with her tongue and drooling saliva so she was really into it! I went back to fucking her sweet face, and lovingly stroked her hair and I increased the tempo. All too soon I felt that magic bubbling feeling in my nuts, and started pumping my young cum down her throat. You wouldn't know I'd already dumped a load in her cunt, as rope after rope of cum spattered down her throat. There was so much she opened her mouth a little to let the overflow ooze out and down her face. With my legs threatening to collapse I pulled out and fell into a nearby chair, looking at my hot grandma lying on the counter with cum dripping from two of her holes, it was so incredibly hot!<p>

She smiled like a satisfied cat. "Oh baby that was so fucking hot! For a young guy who hasn't had sex before, you are such a stud!"  
>"Grandma that was amazing! My only question is why did you wait so long?"<br>"We have to be careful baby, what we're doing is called incest and it's illegal. I will fuck you whenever you want, but we have to keep this our secret as I could get into a lot of trouble. We must never tell anyone what we're doing. It's no one else's business anyway!"  
>"Grandma, I would never want this to stop for any reason so trust me, I won't be telling anyone about us."<br>She smiled as she replied "That's my fine young man. Now, as much as I'd like to walk around the store naked all day with your cum on my face, I have to go to work and you have to get to. I'm going to prepare a special dinner for us, is there anything special you'd like from your fuck-slut tonight?"  
>While I may be young and inexperienced, I know what turns me on. I went to her and gave her a loving kiss, tasting my own cum in the process. "Dinner would be great as I guess I need to keep my strength up from now on! I think for tonight and from now on my slut should shave her cunt and keep it as smooth as a baby girl's in future. I would also like to see you in the sluttiest outfit you have, hair, make-up, the whole deal."<br>She gave me a huge, cum-covered smile "You do catch on fast, I think I'm going to like being your personal fuck-toy! I can't wait to see what you have in mind for me tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was so excited for tonight. I told my moms that I'm going back to the store that Belle needed something. It was dark when I finally arrived to Belle's, and when I opened the door I knew Belle had been busy. There were no lights on anywhere, but there were flickering candles to guide me inside. I walked into the kitchen to find her waiting for me with a glass of wine. "I'm so glad you're home honey!" She said in her sexiest voice, as she gave a deep, loving, tongue kiss. "I couldn't find an outfit that I felt really slutty in, so I went shopping. Is this how you want me to look?" She looked simply amazing, so incredibly hot that it is almost impossible to describe. She had bright red spike heels that must have been five inches high. Sheer white stay-up stockings led my eyes up her slender legs to the briefest red leather mini skirt I have ever seen. You could clearly see her cunt below the hem line, and her arse cheeks from the rear, sensational! Her top was some sort of white lace material, and completely see-through so I could see hadn't worried about a bra, but she had put jeweled nipple-clamps on her tits instead! She had put her hair up, and her make-up would have done a $10 hooker proud with bright red lipstick that matched her skirt and shoes perfectly, and heavy eye make-up that gave her a sexy, sultry look.  
>"Grandma you look amazing! Did you shave your cunt for me?"<br>She smiled and slowly lifted her skirt to show me her freshly shaved fuck hole. Her cunt reflected the flickering candle light, and I suspected she had rubbed massage oil all over it after shaving, nice touch!  
>"You wanted this baby, and I will always do what you tell me. I went to a new toy store and got something else too!" She turned away from me and bent forward until she was trying to touch her toes. It was then that I noticed she had a glass plug in her arse! "You've fucked two of my holes, and I'm hoping you'll fuck the third one tonight. That's up to you of course honey, I'm just your slutty little cum-bucket."<br>"I'd love to fuck your arse grandma, but I don't want to hurt you. My cock is kinda big to go in such a small hole!"  
>"Baby they call it Greek Sex, because the Greeks realized that if you wanted to fuck without falling pregnant all the time, you had to go in the back way. So butt-fucking has been around for two thousand years! I love taking a cock in my arse because it feels completely different to a cunt fuck. Your grandfather would only do my shit-hole if I got him pretty drunk, as he thought it was dirty. When a woman knows she could have a nice hard cock in her butt, she can have an enema which cleans her out, and put plenty of lubricant inside to make it easier to get a cock in there. I did that when I was getting ready for you, and the butt-plug will give my arse a good stretch if you decide to fuck me there."<br>"Grandma, fucking your cunt and your throat this morning was amazing. I would love the fuck your arse tonight. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back."  
>"Ok baby, dinner will be about half an hour, do you want to undress for dinner? I'd love to be able to see your big, hard cock when I serve your meal!"<br>I smiled and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

I was back in record time and walked up behind Belle and slid my arms around her waist. She felt my hard cock and leaned back against me. I slid my hands up her body and grabbed her nipple clamps, pulling them away from her body to give her nipples a good stretch. She shuddered against me and moaned, so I slipped one hand down and cupped her juicy cunt. She was so wet that I slipped one, then two fingers in with no trouble at all.  
>"Grandma, you are the hottest woman alive, but there is one thing missing from your outfit."<br>She turned and looked at me "I'm sorry baby, what did I miss?"  
>"Kneel on the floor and I'll take care of it for you." She did as she was told, and I moved to her with my cock in my hand. She knew what was coming and opened her mouth for me, and I fed her my rod. "Are you ready to take all of me?" I asked. She nodded slightly and moaned around my cock, so I held the back of her head and rammed my full length down her throat. I fucked her face hard and fast, and all too soon that familiar boiling feeling started just below my waist. This time I had something else in mind, so as my first shot of cum boiled through my cock I pulled out and aimed it at my grandma's beautiful face.<br>She was momentarily surprised but when she realized what I was doing she hissed. "Oh yes baby! Paint your slut's face with cum, please!"  
>Having had all day to recharge I had plenty to spare, and shot spurt after spurt over my hot grandma. She had cum all over her face, in her hair, and the final few spurts splashed over her gorgeous tits.<br>She shuddered as she came at the same time, her juices gushing out of her cunt, down her legs, and pooling on the floor. "Oh baby." She moaned. "You are really getting the hang of this. Please tell me this is just the start for tonight!"  
>I sat at the table and took a sip of my wine. "You've got that right you filthy little slut. You wanted to be my fuck-toy and that's exactly what you are from now on."<br>"Honey you make me so happy when you say that. I really want you to treat me like your little bitch whore!"  
>She made no attempt to wipe my cum from her face as she seem to feel it was some kind of badge of honor, and just stood and finished preparing dinner. Belle had gone all out on a special dinner, and I felt like a king in his court. She prepared shrimp cocktails for entrée, giggling when she said that seafood was great for keeping my cum supply topped up! Then we had a roast with all the trimmings until I simply could not eat another thing. She kept topping up our wine glasses, and we were both a little tipsy by the time we finished our meal.<br>I gave her a deep loving kiss, tasting my own cum in the process. "Thanks Belle, that was a brilliant meal."  
>"My pleasure honey, but the best part for me was the cum appetizer! I felt like such as complete slut eating dinner with your cum on my face and my tits, thank you so much!"<br>We sat there talking about this and that, enjoying each other's company like a happily married couple.  
>Occasionally she would stroke my cock or bend over and give it a tongue kiss. This ensured I stayed hard which was obviously her intention! The time had come to ease my 8 inch fuck tool into her shit hole, and somehow I just knew I'd love it.<br>"It's time Belle, get on the floor doggie style."  
>She was there in a heartbeat, gyrating her arse around to show me she was ready. I eased the butt-plug from her shit hole, amazed at how far her little rose bud stretched before it came out.<br>"Is your shit-hole ready for a good fucking you slut?"  
>"Oh baby I'm so ready for you. Just take it easy until I stretch for you, and then fuck the shit out of me!"<br>I positioned the tip of my cock against her, and pushed forward. My cock-head slipped inside and the feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced. As Belle said, it was completely different to a cunt-fuck, much tighter, and a feeling of having my cock-head in a vice-like grip. I gave her a few seconds to get used to my size, and then pushed a little more in. She was sweating freely now, and I could feel here clenching and releasing her shitter as she tried to accommodate the log that was relentlessly invading her shit chute. I wanted to know she was ok, but she had made it crystal clear I was in charge and she wanted to be used and abused so I kept going, pushing in an inch or two, then giving her time to stretch around my cock. Finally I hit bottom with my balls pushed hard against her drooling cunt flaps.  
>"Oh my God Honey you are huge! This so fucking good, you are deep in your slut's shit-hole. Rape your grandma's arse please and don't pull out when you cum, I want to feel you pump you juice in me. Fill my shitter with your sweet cum!"<br>I was already on the way and started pumping her back hole, watching how it gripped me when I pulled back and then stretched when I pushed in. Perspiration was now running off our bodies and I was ramming her mercilessly, almost pushing her across the floor. This was only my 4th true fuck, but when I started cumming I thought it would never end. Every time I thought I had finished, another spurt would course up my cock and blast into Belle's hit-hole. I was still cumming when I went soft, popped out and collapsed on the floor beside her. She was no better, as she was spasming and shaking, her juices running freely from her cunt and mine from her ravaged shitter. I looked at her arse and it was still wide open and gaping. I knew at that moment that I was hopelessly hooked on anal sex, and would ram my cock in her ass at every opportunity from now on!  
>Belle turned, grabbed my softening cock and jammed it in her mouth. This blew me away to think that she would go down on me after just after I had fucked her shitter, but she was out of her mind with lust so I was happy to let her go. Her tongue was all over my cock, licking and cleaning and sucking up our juices until she collapsed on me with a huge smile on her face.<br>"Baby you may be young, but you are a real man where it matters."  
>"Grandma, you are a sensational fuck. What are we going to do tomorrow?"<br>"That's up to you baby, but for now I think you need to go . Get a sleep and dream up new games to play!"


End file.
